


Lol

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: BDSM, Bukkake, Crying Rei, Humiliation, Little amount of blood, M/M, Master/Slave, Punishment, Rin is heartless, Sadism, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Shit Eating, buttplug, drunk Rei, piss drinking, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This takes place during Rin&Rei's training days. Rin has an apartment, invites Rei there for a drink. Rei gets too drunk and shit inevitably happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry lol i wrote the whole thing in school out of stress. Lmao. Enjoy my foolish fantasies.

I'm going to force you to do things you've never done before." said Rin.  
Rei chocked on his water, "What?" he stuttered.  
"One mistake, Ryuugazaki, and you'll be punished sever. " grumbled Rin.  
"Why are you saying such things, Rin-senpai?"  
"Did you forget last night, boy? When you promised me something- rather drunkenly, but it was a promise still."  
Rei paused to think, to recall his memories of last night but nothing came to his mind. He nibbled on his water bottle for a moment then admitted, "Sorry, I don't remember. Tell me please."  
"I'd rather show you the video." said Rin. Rei felt curious and snuggled up to Rin, putting his chin on his shoulder. He only remembered being invited to Rin's little apartment. He have drunk heavily last night, because Rin insisted on him to do so. He somehow couldn't reject Rin.  
Rin started the video which has a half naked Rei as a thumbnail, naked the lower part. He seemed to be on the verge of tears and was complaining about the lack of lubricant. Rin was smirking and completely sober.  
~~"Rei, shut up." he murmured and pushed a little buttplug further inside him.  
"Senpai, please, I've done nothing wrong!" Rei gasped.  
"You have actually, Ryuugazaki, and you're to pay now. But still, there's a way out of this."  
"What is it?"  
"Continuing this dynamic, which means you agree to be my sex slave for the rest of this relationship. Only then I can forgive the little accident you had on my new sofa. Do you agree?" offered Rin.  
Rei shed a tear and agreed.~~  
The video ended.  
In current time Rei was no better, he was shaking and murmuring, trying to find a meaning. "Did this really happen?" he asked.  
"Yeah," said Rin "and I cleaned after you, gave you a bath and put you to your sleep, too. You owe your master too much, servant."  
Rei's face reddened and he gulped. "This is so embarassing Rin-senpai."  
"You don't have to be embarassed Rei. We most likely tend to ignore our true dispositions, you should be happy to have found yours. I'll guide you through this."  
"Thank you Rin-senpai."  
"You don't want to quit, do you?"  
Rei fell silent and gulped. He was having hard time admitting this but he promised Nagisa to relax and be himself. Nagisa probably didn't mean this, though. Whatever, he'd never tell him nor the boys anyway.  
"No I don't want to quit senpai."  
"Good. You'll see that I'm actually very lovely. Just try to stay on my good side. I'm quick tempered."  
"Yes I know senpai I'll be good. But still I have some requests."  
"Tell me please." said Rin nicely.  
"I want this... situation to remain obscure. No one will ever know this side of mine. No gunplay, no human traffic. No orgies. I want only you, no one else."  
"That's cute." said Rin.  
"That's not cute, that's confidential." corrected Rei.  
"This is how I put it into words. You're still my little, don't disrespect." Rin snapped.  
"Okay I'm sorry. I also don't want an established relationship. You can still go on dates, that passes for me too. Is this okay?"  
"Err, I... this is a little..." Rin was speechless.  
Rei was eyeing him behind his glasses. His purple eyes showed bi sign of a joke.  
"Okay." said Rin. He would have his Revenge later. "Is this all?"  
"Yes but I'll make the first contribution to our rule list. We need a safe word."  
"Definitely. Uh, you choose."  
"It's Ocean Goblin." Rin said happily.  
"Wh... What?"  
"I find it funny."  
"Yeah." approved Rei.  
"Shall we start, then? I mean, the practice."  
"Yeah, sure senpai."  
"You're so cute when you call me senpai." said Rin and Rei straight up snuggled him.  
"Hey slow down, you have to earn my attention, little."  
So they started their training. Rin was waiting, patients, to Rei to fail. This took a little long, actually, Rei is a hardworker after all. Nonetheless he made a mistake. It was about his left arm, a problem in his left arm made him fail. Rin seized the opportunity and looked down smugly at Rei.  
Rei put on a cute, sad face and looked up at Rin, "I apoligize senpai. Please let me have another chance."  
"Try again," Rin said uncaringly, "but if you fail the second time I'll be harsher."  
"Oh." Rei contemplated this. "Okay I will give up."  
"No second try?"  
"No second try, what are you going to do?"  
"Get over here boy. It'll be quick since this is your first. I mean, except when you were drunk."  
Rei put on a scared face, guessing that this will make Rin horny. Rei grabbed him by his hair and drew him towards his chest, making him kiss his nipple.


	2. sexks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little pain in the azz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punishment in this chapter, dont read if you dont like bdsm

Rin didn't resist when Rei stood up and kissed Rin on the lips.  
"This doesn't feel like punishment at all."  
"Well, get off me, then."  
Rei whined and pouted in return.  
"Don't make me repeat myself. Go over there and wait for me, facing the wall." Rin said pointing to the wall.  
Rin went to gather some supplements, strict expression on his face. He was cracking up inside actually. Rei was a cute little flower but be seemed not to have grasped the prospect of their relationship quite well yet. This was going to change. He ruffled through his bag, grabbed the lube and buttplug he threw into his bag last night. It was a sturdy, plastic plug which was as big as a lipstick tube but still looked dangerous and painful to play with.  
He placed his hand on Rei's back and pushed him to the wall. He parted Rei's legs and squeezed a little amount of lube. That's when Rei started to shiver and talk.  
"Rin-senpai, I... Uh... can we pass this time? I mean let's talk through my failure, I'm sure I'll learn my lesson if we talked about it, won't I?"  
"Stop whining boy." he snapped but continued with his loving and concerned voice. "You can always use your safe word, you know."  
"I don't think I need right now but begging makes me feel good." Rei admitted.  
When Rin put the sharp end inside, Rei wailed loudly.  
"Is this pricky, I mean sturdy, like rugged? Oh this thing is really sharp senpai."  
Rin pushed the plug further inside and turned it on both sides, like opening a door. Rei whined and cried out a little. "Will there be blood?" he asked.  
"I'm not quite sure yet."  
Rin pushed and twirled the plug more, getting faster gradually. Little blood drops were splashing down Rei's ass and on his hands. He carefully managed not to damage the prostate gland. Rei was squeezing his hands and eyes, tears shaping. Rin stopped after a few minutes. He took Rei to bathroom, cleaned him up and applied some cream to soothe his pain.  
Rei thanked him. "What is next, senpai?" he asked. "Uhm, that's all. Be careful when sitting. Today's training is over."


	3. Nagisa is Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is VERY short lol the only reason I wrote this is my endless love for Nagisa.

Nagisa asked "Are you okay, Rei-chan?"  
Rei was silently watching Discovery Channel Shark Week programme. He didn't pay attention to him. Therefore Nagisa sat closer to him. "Are you okay?"  
"Oh, yeah. Thanks for asking. How are you?"  
"I'm worried. We're worried about you Rei-chan."  
"Why? Don't be!"  
"You've been acting really weird lately. Not speaking, not eating, obsession with... sharks. I heard you whisper 'ocean goblin' multiple times in your sleep.  
Rei became tomato red. "Oh really..."  
"What is it my dear? Is this some kind of a nightmare? The goblin? You can open up to me."  
Despite Nagisa's sincereness, he knew he couldn't open up to him.


	4. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gross. I love it when things are this gross god help me

"Rei."  
"Yes, senpai?"  
"Today we're going exclusive. Have you heard 'bukkake' before?"  
Rei froze, his mouth open. "Yes."  
"Have you ever done it?"  
"No, senpai. I've only dreamed."  
"This is a special treatment for me. There's a reason why you will receive it. I want you to find that out. You have three chances, if you fail all three, your experience will be terrible. If you find the reason and apologize properly, you may even enjoy it."  
Rei sat on Rin's sofa, contemplating. He had to find his wrong demeanour.  
"Is it... my general sleepiness in bed?"  
"Nope."  
"Is that because I hang out with Nagisa too much?"  
"No, Ryuugazaki. This is your last chance, you better use it wisely."  
"I'm sorry senpai I'm trying my hardest. Oh, is it because we had to leave the movie center without finishing the movie last night because I got too scared?"  
"No, don't be childish it was funny. I'd never get angry for such a thing."  
"I'm such a failure Rin-senpai. Will I get to learn my naughty?"  
"I haven't decided yet. Take off your clothes. I really wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now."  
Rin placed old newspapers on the ground, lead Rei to stand on his knees. Rei looked unhappy but curious.  
Rin sat on his mouth, almost suffocating him.  
"You know you dont deserve my sitting on your mouth. A toilet bowl carries more value in my eye than you do. You're filthy, worthless, unimportant and nameless here. Little fucktard I hope you find my shit delicious. Even my pile of shit is better than you, keep that in mind."  
Rei chocked on his dense shit and put out a little cry. Rin's words felt heavy.  
"Is this too much for you? Can't you handle this much my poor little child, my slave?"  
"I'm sorry I'll try harder." Rei said with a muffled voice.  
"Dom't you throw up. If you throw up I'll make you eat your vomit, too. You'll take what I want you to take, okay?"  
"Rin-senpai, aren't you being too-" Rei's words were interrupted by Rin's hand slipping inside his mouth.  
"Oh-uh, I have to pee now. You'll be a good boy, right? You would not disappont me, right? If you disappont me you'd truly regret it. Do you remember last night? You left your phone unlocked on my bed when you went to take a shower. Well, maybe I'm not authorized to go through your phone and saw that you took photographes of me. Not friendly, normal photos of course. Taking nude photos of me isn't your place. What if someone saw those? You can't explain this to anyone. Gulp on my piss you dirty little retarted twat. How did you even manage to snap them without me realising? Drink, are you enjoying it? Good, you aren't supposed to enjoy anyway."  
Rin finished urinating. Rei gulped, poorly looking down. "Is it over senpai?"  
"Yes. Go brush your teeth."  
"Am I really not allowed to puke? I'm anxious if the disposal makes me sick..."  
"Right. You can vomit, then. Do whatever you want but be back here by half an hour."  
So Rei rushed to the bathroom and puked for his life. This was the grossest thing he had ever done in his life. He cried a little, not much. Rin would forgive him. Rei brushed his teeth four times, five times in a row and brewed some mint tea. He found Rin lying on bed, facing the matress. Rei poker him hesitantly. Rin abruptly turned on his side.  
"I brought tea. I'd like to talk a little."  
"Thanks. Go ahead."  
"Uhm, I'm so sorry. I just thought I'd have something to... you know, we can't meet as often as we used to. These nights, I miss our relationship. I knew it wasn't permitted but I couldn't hold myself. This will never happen again."  
"Okay Rei you're forgiven."  
"Could you play with me a little please?"  
"Okay baby boy, you deserved it I guess."


End file.
